Izumo and Kotetsu's New Job
by blonde.mindblower
Summary: As if working for Tsunade wasn't enough...but the rent DOES need to be paid...


-1**Helloz pplz. I got a free snow day 2day from the sad ppl who sed the roads were too icy. That means I can finally write the random stories that have been sitting in my head for a while now! I think I'll write 2 2day. This first 1 is about Izumo and Kotetsu(they were Chunin Exam pplz and work for Tsunade). I've always like them for some random reason, and in my world, they work at Starbucks. So this is about how they came to work there. This is really random, so just a warning.(Im listening to the Numa song while typing this) Have funz.**

_**-How Izumo and Kotetsu cam to work at Starbucks-**_

Izumo and Kotetsu were coming back from the records building carrying a huge stack of files and other crap for Tsunade. They were passing by the village Starbucks when Izumo remembered that Tsunade also wanted them to pick up a frappucino. Shizune was keeping Tsunade away from her precious sake, and she needed an alternative to the high she always got from drinking three things of her sake. Izumo nudged Kotetsu, which made him drop all of the files he was carrying.

"IZUMO!"

"Dude, chill. I was just going to remind you that we need to get Hokage-sama her frapuccino."

"Yeah, well you could of done that without making me drop all of these files! They're going to take forever to pick up!"

"Aw, suck it up. You weren't carrying as many as I was so just be glad for that."

"Hey, you guys need some help?"

Ino came out of Starbucks holding a Venti coffee.(that's Starbucks speak for a large)

Kotetsu looked at Izumo and shrugged. "Sure, we need to get these to Hokage-sama before falls asleep. We also need to get her a frappuccino to keep her awake enough to go over all of these. This job really sucks, but the Hokage needs a LOT of assistance to keep this village running."

Ino nodded. "I guess that makes sense." She dusted off a file containing the completed missions, and handed it to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu groaned. "Yeah, but this job hardly makes enough for me to pay my rent."

Izumo glared at him. "Hey, don't forget that I had to make the payment for last month, ROOMIE!"

Ino picked up three or more files lying by a barrel. "You know, if you guys need to make more money, then you could always work at the Starbucks." She cocked her head towards it. "It's sad really. They're thinking about closing it down because they don't have enough employees. Not to mention that that Paul guy who works there always gets his lattes and mochas mixed up. Hell, I would work there, but there's missions, hospital duty, and the fact that I'm only fourteen and they won't let me work there for two more years."

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other. "Well…" Izumo began, "we'll have to think about it I guess. Hokage-sama keeps us busy enough…so we'll just have to see."

They finally picked up all of the files and started walking towards the Hokage's office.

-Tsunade's office-

"Okay, Hokage-sama we're back with all of the-"

Tsunade was face down on her desk, drooling. Kotetsu put his files on her desk with a loud _thump_ and went over and poked her.

"Agh! Oh, I mean, what is it?"

"We have those files you told us to bring."

Tsunade frowned, looked at the stack Izumo was carrying and then looked at the huge pile on her desk. "Aw, damn it all. Well, I'll need to refuel before I start on all this. Where's my frappucino.?"

Izumo's eyes widened a bit and Kotetsu smacked his forehead. "I knew something was missing!"

Tsunade glared daggers at them. "Go get it before I fire you two!" she growled at them. Izumo dropped all of the folders and escaped with Kotetsu. They ran as fast as their chakra would allow back to Starbucks. Ino was still there, talking to Hinata and Tenten.

Izumo and Kotetsu stopped in front of them, panting. All three girls raised an eyebrow at them.

"Um, did you guys forget a file here or something?" Ino asked.

Izumo shook his head while catching his breath. "No, it's not that. We forgot t get Hokage-sama her frappucino and without anything to keep her high, she'll fall asleep dooing her paperwork."

Kotetsu looked pleadingly at Ino. "You come here a lot, quick, which frappucino has the most caffeine?"

Ino thought about it. "Well, I guess the Java Chip has more compared to the others…but you could always ask for more shots of espresso in your coffee…I get like…ten shots in mine personally-"

"Great! Izumo, hurry!" They ran into Starbucks, and ignored the other people in line.

"Paul!"

The zitty-faced teen turned to face them. "Uh…you're going to have to wait in line." he said in a dull monotone.

Kotetsu slammed a five dollar bill in front of him. "We don't have any time! The sake of the whole village is at stake!"

Paul stared at the money. "Uh…okay…so what can I get you?"

Izumo remembered Ino's advice. "Okay, large Java Chip Frappucino with ten shots of espresso…and fast!"

Paul was slowly typing everything into the cash register. "Do you…uh, have five cents?"

Kotetsu twitched. "NO!"

Paul pointed to a spare change cup. "I think there's a nickel in there…"

Izumo rooted around the cup, found the nickel, and practially chucked it at Paul's head. Good thing Paul was a good catcherer. "Okay, it'll be right up." Izumo and Kotetsu stood by the pick-up area and were twitching. The longer they waited, the more they twitched. Kotetsu even started hyper-ventilating. Then, with movements no faster than a sloth, Paul handed them the frap. "Here you g-"

Izumo grabbed the frap and started running(but carefully, so he wouldn't spill it, or worse, drop it) "Thanks, bye!" He and Kotetsu exited Starbucks, but were stopped by Ino. "Wait, knowing Paul, he probably got something in your order wrong." She took the frap, sniffed it, and knit her eyebrows. "Aw, that moron only gave you seven shots of espresso! Here." She poured some of her latte into the frap. "There. That should make Tsunade happy. Good luck!" Both of them thanked her, and ran towards the Hokage's office.

-Back at Tsunade's office-

"HOKAGE-SAMA! WE HAV-"

Tsunade snatched the frap out of his hands, chugged the whole thing, then wiped her mouth. "Thanks you two. Now I can do my paperwork. I'm sorry about earlier, but Shizune has been trying to keep me sober, and it's having VERY adverse affects on me. To show my appreciation, I'll reduce your guys' hours without reducing your paycheck."

"Yeah!" Izumo and Kotetsu high-fived each other. "Thanks Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade threw her frap into a trashcan near the door. "Yum, that was some good shit right there. Now, I know you guys haven't been in Starbucks before…how did you know what to get?"

Izumo was still jittery from the run. "The Yamanaka girl practically lives there, so we thought we should ask her."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll just have to giver her a raise. Sakura will get mad at me, but she deserves it for saving my sanity. You know what, I have a proposition for you two. Starbucks is low on employees, so if you guys work over there, then I'll pay you triple of what you make now."

Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes bugged out of their sockets. They had NO idea why she was being so generous today, but they were not about to question it. Izumo grinned. "DONE!"

Tsunade smiled back at them. "Great, because I want another one of those frappucinos please."

-End of Joyness-ie-

**Haha. That was weird, wasn't it? Well, I have nothing better to do 2day, so I thought I might as well. So…PLEEZE REVIEW!**


End file.
